newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Orm Ashgrove
Orm Ashgrove, headmaster of the Ashgrove Institution of Archery, and one of the greatest Archers in the entirety of the world, or as thought by many. Renowned by his alias' of True Sniper, All-Seeing Eyes, Archery Sage or even simply, Headmaster Ashgrove, his fame is spread wide and far. One of the few to properly demonstrate the exceptional potency of the bow and arrows within the right hands, very few understood the Ashgrove's ambitions before the sole institution dedicated to the practice of archery. Yet Orm wasn't born as anything special, far from that actually. His family was involved in the agricultural business, with farms spread around the country and several others of much higher standing orchestrating their leadership. Orm was tired of taking orders, and wished to take action. But on the insistence of his father, he remained quiet. He then began secretly taking lessons on archery from him, learning the core disciplines required to be a truly dedicated Archer. A significant period of time passed, and Orm was a full-fledged young man, strong, brave and understanding, yet he hadn't learnt much of the vile world, and with permission, he entered Baron's official army. There he would find that not many had practiced archery, and he would soon rise up the ranks because of the sheer skill he had. He also learned from other military personnel the more official methods, and then soon retired from his tenure to take an aesthetic look upon the world and its lack of understanding of archery. As he traveled the world, he traveled as a wanderer, almost as an aesthetic or nomad, he had learnt many things, one thing in particular was that, archery wasn't cared for. It was considered an almost "useless" art to completely delve in. And thus, Orm's resolve was absolute, and he opened the only institution dedicated to archery in the entire continent. Though it wasn't initially populated, the promotion gained from it, and the very low fees are noted to attract lower to working class individuals much like he once was. Background Life of a Farming Boy Born into the life of a farmer, Orm's life prospects were rather slim and his close relatives and friends would always think that Orm was destined for life as a farmer, much like how his father, grandfather and his ancestors had been. Orm was a young boy, but happy the way he lived. He had a small family, with only his mother, father, grandfather and his younger brother, and lived life peacefully. On the day that he turned five, Orm was forced to work in the farms, separated from his family, and worked in the dairy aspect of it, producing vitals such as milk, cheese and butter. He had been forced into child labor from the age, and had continued to tolerate it until he was the age of 13, at which he was free to choose what farming he wished. Returning to his father, Orm had begun to detest the system he had grown up in, and though he continued to work, he used to be far more rebellious, having bouts against his father and other co-workers, and not showing any enthusiasm within the work that he was assigned. It was here that his father drew the line, and took him into the house, and told him, "You are my new student, of what? Of archery!" From this point on, Orm had been taught the arts of archery from his father. Teachings of Archery Upon picking up his bow, Orm had an almost instant attraction to it. There was a bond, a strange, unusual affinity that the young Ashgrove had developed. And so, he begun. But as soon as he picked up the bow, his father took it from him, and smashed it into pieces! Orm had been devastated! But it was all part of the training. Soon after, his father had told him the core essence of an Archer, and that one needed to firstly; enhance their senses, secondly; enhance their agility and finally; work on their bow technique. Though Orm had initially been disheartened that he wouldn't work with a bow till much later, he kept hold his resolve, for he wished to leave that god forsaken farm of injustice. And thus, his teachings began. For an entire year, Orm had isolated his senses in order to improve his other ones. It started with his sight. A simple eye-patch over his eyes and walking a single path without stumbling was his first task. But, it eventually progressed to evading countless sword strikes and even navigate through an entire forest based on the other senses alone! Yet those two months passed as quickly as they arrived, and Orm had soon isolated his hearing. Without sound, he couldn't pick up on emotions accurately, and thus he learned to heighten his smell, touch and sight immensely. From initially having to decipher where a bug was moving to far more complex regimes, Orm had been subject to intense training of sensory for the entire year. And then, it was time for movement. Some of the studious physical training had been given to Orm. From simple push-ups, they went further beyond to extremes. Climbing through immensely tall trees, performing extraordinary displays of acrobatics and being able to smash through arrows with snake hands! Yet this was necessary, for an Archer must protect himself before defeating the adversary, and thus, Orm had become a man who focused on his self preservation before anything else. Clutching his bow and quiver for the first time, his father had personally adorned it onto him. From here, Orm had faced his first target, and shot. It was...a bulls-eye! A spectacular display of archery on his first shot. Yet, Orm had known the real reason behind this. His father's other training had prepared him for this, and he simply smiled at the prospect. He continued this training, and his father had taught him how to correctly pluck the bowstring, how far his arrows should go, and gave him a choreographed sequence that he had to routinely practice. But soon...it would abruptly change! The entire strength and speed of his shots were turned upside down! And then his father revealed his ploy to him. As Orm continued this routine, he realized that he would be used to sudden changes of his arrow's strength, allowing him to accurately aim and fire without any warning at all. It was with this that he learned all the skills of the Archer. A Soldier's Duty In Search For Answers His Answer: Ashgrove Institution of Archery Appearance Personality Abilities : : : Limb Shot: Skills Grandmaster of Archery: Extraordinary Agility: Immensely Amplified Senses: Exceptional Speed: Heightened Strength: Skilled Martial Artist: *'Master of Knife Hands': *'Master of Parries': Equipment Short Bow: Shivadanush: Crossbow: Sharanga: Long Bow: Gandiva: Quiver & Arrows: Purposes Affiliations Quotes *''Trying to fight isn't as easy as it sounds young man. Even with a crossbow, if you go flashing it out like that, someone will kill you before you can even let loose your first arrow! Remember that patience is a virtue, not simply an asset.'' *''Another challenger? This time it's a Fighter? Well I haven't experienced terror in a while, let us see what you are capable of!'' *''This world doesn't spin just by you gazing at what happens around you. You need money, you need power, and you need persistence. Money and power are difficult to obtain, yes, but nothing is more difficult to attain than the persistence you require to obtain such status.'' *''Travelling the world made me realize...that I had been enclosed for far too long. We live in a cruel world, my students...a very cruel world...'' Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Archers Category:Male Category:Story Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Baron